A user should use a ladder to reach hard to reach surfaces or bend to apply caulking material. By the time, the user may suffer joint pain when regularly use the caulking gun. Applying caulking by a caulking gun to achieve a smooth surface when using a ladder is cumbersome. The user should periodically change the location of the ladder to apply the caulking. The smooth surface cannot be achieved by the prior arts. The user applying the caulking with the expandable gun has no good access to the surface and grooves.
Accordingly, it is a need for an improvement in existing caulking guns which will overcome the problems that the present invention is directed.